militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
33rd Illinois Infantry Regiment
The 33rd Regiment Illinois Volunteer Infantry (nicknamed the "Normal Regiment" or the "Brains Regiment") was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the Civil War. It fought mainly in the states bordering the Mississippi River, and at the decisive fall of Vicksburg, Mississippi. Service The 33rd Illinois Infantry was organized at Camp Butler, Illinois and mustered into federal service on September 3, 1861. It was mainly made up of McLean County volunteers.[https://www.iwu.edu/magazine/2011/summer/regiment.html 33rd Illinois Volunteer Regiment]; by Celeste Huttes; Illinois Wesleyan Magazine online; Illinois State University; accessed January 2014. One battalion of the 33rd fought throughout the Mississippi Valley, distinguishing itself at the fall of Vicksburg, where 11 of its 32 members died in the battle. The 33rd Illinois was stationed in Indianola Texas on December 1, 1863 after the Battle of Fort Esperanza and stayed until being returned home on veterans' furlough on January 28, 1864 when those who did not reenlist were transferfed to the 99th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment.Marshall, Albert O. Army Life From a Soldier's Journal: Incidents, Sketches, and Record of a Union Soldier's Army Life, in Camp and Field, 1861-1864. Edited by Robert G. Schultz. Fayetteville, Arkansas: University of Arkansas Press, 2009, 226-237. The regiment was mustered out on November 24, 1865; and finally discharged December 6, 1865, at Chicago. https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=33rd_Illinois_Infantry_Regiment&action=edit&section=1 Total strength and casualties The regiment suffered the loss of two officers and 56 enlisted men who were killed in action or who died of their wounds; and one officer and 250 enlisted men who died of disease, giving a total of 309 war fatalities.[http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unilinf3.htm#33rd The 33rd]; The Civil War Archive website; after Frederick Henry Dyer; "A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion;" 3 volume set; New York; Thomas Yoseloff; 1959. Commanders * Bvt Major General Charles Edward Hovey * Colonel Charles E. Lippincott * Colonel Isaac H. Elliott - mustered out with the regiment * 1st Lt./Capt. Frederick Mortimer Crandal - was commissioned as 1st Lieutenant 15 Aug 1861 and Regimental Adjutant of the 33rd Illinois Volunteer Infantry under Colonel Charles E. Hovey. Capt. Asst. Adj. Gen. 2 Oct 1862. Regimental band The regiment created a 17-piece band whose members served the unit by playing music, on the battlefield as well as off. They were led by C.S. Elder and Augustus Woodward, both from Lexington, Illinois. Their initial public performance took place at Illinois State Normal University (later to become Illinois State University) in August 1861. "...the band’s music entertained and comforted the soldiers, led them into battle and often accompanied them to their death..." See also *List of Illinois Civil War Units *Illinois in the American Civil War References External links *[http://www.mchistory.org/old/find/33rdinfantry.html 33rd Illinois Infantry Regiment of Volunteers, Company C Collection]; McLean County Museum of History archives *33rd Illinois Volunteer Regiment Band *Civil War’s “Teachers’ Regiment” faced hard slog during Arkansas campaign - Pantagraph (Bloomington, Illinois, newspaper) Category:Illinois Civil War regiments Category:1861 establishments in Illinois Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865